


Daddy Harry

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The product of seeing pictures of Harry with kids when its late and I should be sleeping. A daddy Harry drabble for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Harry

“Daddy?...” A small voice reverberated throughout the dark flat, and Harrys head whipped over immediately away from the television and he squinted through the dark hallway long enough to make out the figure that was moving slowly towards him. He muted the volume and set the remote down, holding his arms out for the little girl that slowly approached, tired face and dragging her extremely used light orange blanket behind her. Her lighter curls hung to just past her shoulders, the tips barely brushing her Cinderella footie-pajama clad body. She crawled up into his lap and Harry pulled her close in his lap, pressing a kiss to her head.

“Abby-girl..why are you awake?” He asked, glancing at the clock on by the TV, the digital numbers informing him it was 9:38. He had put her to bed an hour and a half ago. Her name was Abigail but few people called her that. She only heard it when she was in real trouble, usually only from her mom.

"I had a bad dream….” She mumbled, taking one of Harrys hands into her two little ones and playing with his fingers, her fingers stopped over his ring finger and swirled the simple silver band there around. Harry just smiled and laid his head on hers which was resting on his shoulder. Normally Harry didn’t deal with her occasional bad dream, that was her mother’s job. Harry just cuddled and comforted her when she crawled into bed with them at night. But Harry had her tonight because his wife was out of town visiting her mom in the hospital. And it wasn’t that he couldn’t take care of her, he could. She was five years old, Harry had taken care of her on his own before, he was her father. He just wasn’t so good at telling her the dreams weren’t real, he could chase monsters away from under her bed all day but the bad dream was really a mommy situation.

“It was just a dream, love…C’mon, lets head back to bed” Harry spoke, standing and walking back down to her room. He stepped in and immediately over to her little twin sized princess bed. Harry laid her down and she whined, shooting her hand up and immediately grabbing his shirt. He sat himself on the edge of the bed and she crawled back into his lap.

"Can you stay in here me like mommy does sometimes?...” She asked, her voice quiet, she looked up at him and pouted, her face resembling her mother’s so much in the moment that Harry couldn’t say no, but he did try to reason with her. He had his doubts that his larger frame would fit comfortable bunched on a twin sized princess bed. “Are you sure you don’t want to go lay in mine and mommys bed?..” He questioned, she shook her head and slid off of his lap, moving to the top of the smaller bed where she laid out a smaller crown shaped pillow to the left of her pillow for Harry before she slid under the covers and patted the spot for him. He just smiled and carefully slid up. It took nearly five minutes of him shifting and her letting out an occasional giggle at his frustrated sighs before they finally got comfortable, he was holding her close to the front of his chest, her purple blanket covering her and half of him .“Can you sing to me?...” She asked, and he just grinned through the dark and nodded his head, holding her closer. "Of course sweetheart…Daddy will always sing to you” He spoke softly before opening his mouth and singing the familiar lullaby that he started singing to her when she was just a few days old. Within fifteen minutes they were both sound asleep gripping onto each other in the middle of the too small bed, looking like the cutest sight that could ever be seen. Harry was whipped by a five year old and her mother, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
